The Demons are Among Us
"The Demons are Among Us" is the first episode of the first season of Diablero, and the first of the overall series. Plot summary Father Ramiro Ventura gets a call that a former love, Lucía, is in critical condition in a hospital due to Lucía protecting her young daughter Mariana who was kidnapped by a demon in Mexico City. Lucía had tried defending her to no avail and as a dying wish, asks him to find her, revealing that Mariana was Ventura's daughter as well. Since the police were no help, Ventura storms off until a nurse offers her brother's services as a diablero to help find his daughter and get rid of the demon who took her. Reluctant, Ramiro tries to get the cardinal to help, but is once again denied help. Meanwhile, Enriqueta tries to convince her brother Elvis to take the job, as they had little money and he owed his brother Isaac twelve demons. Elvis agrees and sets to find Ventura, who resists at first, but gives in after giving mass at Lucía's funeral. Elvis takes Ramiro to Son Hee and Song's store so he could appraise a demon for him, but he got a bad appraisal for it. Ventura was still convinced none of what he had seen was real because God would never allow for demons to steal children and do bad things, which Elvis laughs at. As they walk, they are stopped by Elvis' nieces who ask him to go visit Issac, so he could pay what he owed him. When they leave, Elvis asks Ventura for money, which he is denied until he can guarantee that he will find Mariana. The diablero, sure that he will find her, asks him to accompany him to pick up Nancy Nancy was in a psychiatric ward. When Elvis and Ramiro get there, Nancy summons a demon and jumps down to meet them at the taxi, surprising them. She faints and they decide to bring her to Elvis' house, where Keta injects her with adrenaline to wake her up. The team agrees to help Ramiro find his daughter, but decide it's best to eat dinner and relax first. In the meantime, Mariana calls from help from her phone, but can't get a signal and is running low on battery while being terrorized by the demon who took her hostage. Credits * Written by: ** Pablo Tébar ** Luis Gamboa ** Verónica Marzá ** Gibran Portela ** José Rodríguez Suárez * Directed by: ** José Manuel Cravioto * Starring: ** Christopher Von Uckermann - Father Ramiro Ventura ** Horacio García Rojas - Elvis Infante ** Giselle Kuri - Nancy Gama ** Fátima Molina - Enriqueta Infante ** Dolores Heredia - Mamá Chabela ** Humberto Busto - Isaac "El Indio" * Also starring: ** Wences - Quétzalli Cortés ** Mariana - Cass Iturralde ** Lucía - Alexa Martín ** Cardinal Morelo - Flavio Medina ** Paulina - Dulce Neri ** Thalía - Mariana Botas ** Song - Takahiro Murokawa ** Son Hee - Kya Shin ** Nurse - Emilio Hernández ** Police - Jesús García Ra ** Judicial Agent - Miguel Mena ** Miguel - Dominic Raziel Hernández ** Nurse 1 -Chantal Frías ** Brócoli - Carlos Moreno Cravioto ** Felipe -José Juan de la O ** Husband - Francisco Ochoa ** Tomás Mesero - Flavio Gutiérrez ** Older Man - Gustavo Cosain ** Woman - Paloma Arredondo ** Homeless Barefoot Woman - Adriana Martin ** Musicians - Mach Riders Category:A to Z